


If you dream it, it's never impossible

by LetThemFree



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Fan!louis, M/M, popstar!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetThemFree/pseuds/LetThemFree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry is a 36 year old pop-rock star and one of his fans has a son named Louis Tomlinson who is seventeen and completly in love with his music and looks.</p><p>"Mum, I was born in the wrong time! I should have been born in the foetus Harry Styles' moment!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot, Jay.

Louis' life is quite simple. He's studying his last year of high school, looking forward to attend university and get a degree to become a Spanish teacher. He can't wait to continue his studies in another city which isn't Doncaster and go to the incredible capital of England. He knew about his accent and knew very well that everyone would love the way he speaks. An other thing Louis does is going to the sauna that is near his house and relax for a bit before studying nonstop. But the thing he loves the most and can't stop doing is listening to the old Harry Styles' albums. 

He is absolutely in love with that man. He loves how that guy -in that moment- sings so softly like a puff of hot air on his face. He likes how raspy and deep he sounds and how he can reach the high notes all the same.

Louis thinks Harry Styles is a pure example of perfection in a human being form.

He is sitting on his window seat with his earphones on. He hums happily to one of Styles' well-known songs around the world and feels free for once; without any problems from school concerning the teachers or some rude students or anything because Harry just transports him anywhere where he feels relief and happy.

It's not that he isn't happy with his life. He couldn't choose another one better. But still, sometimes everyone demands an escape of some sort.

"Louis." His mum calls him from behind the door. Louis hates when somebody enters his room without knocking or calling him.

Sadly -or lucky, depends on the person- Louis doesn't hear his mum and still hums but a bit louder because the chorus is about to show up.

"Louis!" She says a bit louder than before. Louis looks at her and takes out the earphones.

"What do you want? Can't you see me I'm listening to music?" He spats. He doesn't really like when someone interrupts him. He does everything his mum says in order to not to be bothered by anyone around.

"Do you want to have a snack before you go to the sauna?" She asks fondly, ignoring her frat son.

"Yeah, sure" He agrees. "Could you make me some hot chocolate, please?" 

"Of course, honey."

"Thanks, mum." 

She turns around, remembering to close the door on his way and Louis starts to change his clothes. He changes his ugly and old pyjamas and gets dressed in some lose baggy jumper with a big sport trousers. He doesn't forget to do his bag and take with himself a towel and a cold water bottle. He needs a lot of water after the hot sauna, he feels like dying if he doesn't have a drop of water. The evaporation exhausts him.

Maybe that's a bit exaggerated but it's the truth.

He goes downstairs with the bag on his shoulder. A delicious smell invades his nostrils while he makes his way to the kitchen where his mum is making hot cocoa. She meets him with a glare and something about the weather but he doesn't really reply her. The full attention a mum needs.

When she ends the chocolate he hands it to Louis and he drinks it quietly and happily. He loves hot chocolate as much as he loves Harry Styles. And that's a lot. He likes sweet things but bittersweet, that's a weird combination between what he likes the most with what he doesn't like at all. It's like if you mix Sean Penn with Madonna again... It's quite bittersweet, isn't it?

He finishes the cup and tells goodbye to the air, not caring if his mum is listening to him or his two year old sister is crying right now. He needs to go there as soon as possible. His skin is shouting for it.

He makes his way to the big sauna next to his block and says hi to the cute secretary's officer, who winks at him, all flirty. Louis always winks back but he doesn't want to get her hopes up because he is gay; a closeted gay but still.

It's just his best friend Liam who alone knows Louis likes boys. Well, for boys he means Harry oldie Styles.

"He is old, Louis. How can you feel attracted to a thirty eight year old man? There are plenty of young boys who really deserve your love and not an old fashioned pop star."

"But, Liam, he is so pretty and he sings so good..."

"Louis! Sure, he's pretty and sang good when he was twenty three! He is almost forty now!"

"Liam, he is not old and he looks so good, damn it. Everyone would like to look like he looks. He doesn't even look old; he looks like he is twenty seven or twenty eight."

Louis sighs and looks behind him, the officer is still eyeing him and he feels a bit guilty but anyway, he needs to get out of the closet, he really does.

Sometimes when nobody is watching, he looks at the guys in the sport team and how sweaty they are when they're running in the field. And just maybe he gets turned on sometimes.

The first time he knew he liked boys or at least felt attracted to them was when he was fourteen and he was listening to a song by his favourite singer while he was going to a CD store where he had crashed into a cute dirty-blonde with brown eyes, the guy was named Aaron. They started to go out and soon they were joined at the hip, doing everything together until Louis told him he liked him in a more than friendly way. Aaron had rejected him, telling him he wasn't gay but he still loved him (as a freaking friend, much to Louis' dismay), but some months after that talk, Aaron had to travel to Finland. Louis felt very sad. Travelling for him was something he liked the thought of but in that time, he hated, with all his heart, to go to another country. Aaron promised he will Skype with him and stuff. But that never happened.

The second time he realised he liked a guy again was when he was sixteen and he went to a new high school- his present high school- and saw a pretty lonely boy in a corner reading a book. Louis' favourite book, to be precise: Persepolis. Well, it's not a book actually, it's more of a comic itself.

He came closer to him and asked about it. 

He found out that the boy's name was Cesar and he loved the Iran culture. Louis was more than okay with that and some months later they starting to date secretly. Louis didn't feel like coming out yet. Cesar was an open bisexual boy but Louis wasn't ready. He still isn't. He has to figure out how to come out to his family first and then to the world. 

Their relationship didn't last. Cesar wanted to make their relationship public but Louis didn't, he was scared. He always has been a bit insecure about it. Although it's 2032 and homophobia exists equal to not, discrimination and judgements still lives in the society.

They lasted about four or five months together. Cesar was really tired of hiding. He became Louis' second heartbreak, this time more hurtful than the first one.

Louis looked around, knowing everything in the spa-sauna pretty well. He goes to the changing room and he puts his bathing costume on after locking his things in his locker. 

He turns around and goes to the room where the sauna is. He is with some other men who look at him hungrily. He is used to this by now. He is really tiny with girly curves that can drive anyone crazy and amazing baby blue eyes. The thing Louis doesn't like about him is his tummy, that's why he covers it with his arms sometimes.

A melodic music starts to play at the background and he relaxes. He closes his eyes and starts to think about Harry Styles and the way his lips curves when he speaks or when he sings. He takes a deep breath and smiles. He is the most gorgeous man alive.

He wishes he could go to his concert. He knows he doesn't play anymore but he will be so grateful and happy to see him sing live. He watched all the YouTube videos he could and he even sounds better live without any editings. His voice is so angelic and he is so sweet with the homosexual things. The flags he rises, the words he speaks, how meaningful his words are. Everything concerning him is total perfection. He only hopes he is the same man as seventeen years ago. He wishes it, desperately.

He has told his mum numerous times he should have been born before because his obsession was like some fans years ago.

When Harry announced he was going to end his music career fans were a bloody mess. Crying fans were all around the world and yes, there were plenty of suicides. Tragic news, that one.

Harry Styles was devastated by that. He called himself a murdered but he really wanted to stop singing. He was really stressed by the constant tours, he didn't have time for himself and he wanted to make his own life with someone who he loves. But that didn't happen. 

Harry dated a girl named Gisella, she was really sweet and caring but she couldn't handle the famous world. That tore Harry apart. He was madly in love with her but people made her life impossible even after two years of Harry's announcement of them breaking up.

Then, after three years, he dated a boy. Yes, a boy. Although he didn't have the same success as before, a lot of people went wild, including magazines and gossip TV shows. Harry was one of the most successful men at the time and this news lit up big time. The guy's name was Brian and he was older than him. They dated for five years until something happened and they broke up instantly, without hesitation.  
Brian cheated on Harry. Not once. Not twice. But six. Seven years went to the trash.

Harry couldn't stand that. He needed someone. He was looking his other half. He didn't want a woman or a man. He wanted someone -even if it's an alien- who loved him for him.

He spent two years alone. Well, he is still alone. Harry assumed he was going to end up alone with a cat beside him and that hurt him. He is a cuddly person and he needs someone to cuddle at night, have arms and legs entangled with someone not a cat or a pillow.

People lost Harry's contact. He moved to another city and he removed everything that related to him. He removed his Twitter account, his Facebook and even his Snapchat.

He wanted to go back to normality. He wanted some peace.  
Who knew? Maybe the love of his life didn't know him yet.

Louis opened his eyes when he heard a bell. It was time to go out. He spent one hour and a half inside the sauna and it was time to take a relaxing massage shower. 

"Yo, pretty." He hears a voice calling him. He didn't turn around because it wasn't worth it, he knew.

'No one is worth it for you, you idiot. You don't want some man, you want Harry and that's impossible.' He told himself. 

Maybe it's a pretty man. He looks at him but he was right, it wasn't worth it.

Nobody is worth it.

After what seems like hours, Louis is out of the shower with a towel around his hips. He shakes his hair pulling it out of his face and makes his way to the locker room. 

He gets dressed and gets out of there.

"Hey, Louis!" Someone calls. 

"What's the matter, Carlie?" He asks the secretary officer.

"We are closing tomorrow if you didn't know." 

Louis eyes goes wild open."What!?" 

She laughs a bit. "We're not closing like forever, don't you worry, child. We're closing for holidays."

"But-where am I suppose to go then?" He thinks he would pass out.  
"There is a spa some blocks away, as well, I think." 

"Thanks my goodness. Thanks for telling me. Do you know when you're opening again?"

"Yeah, 30th September." 

"I will come back."

"I hope so." Louis smiles with shame and says goodbye. He puts his earphones and his favourite song starts to play. He hums quietly.

"Hi, Lewis!" 

"Hi, Lima." He takes his earphones out and smiles at his best friend.

They high five and hug quickly. Louis is carrying two bags on one of his shoulder and Liam is watching him carefully. 

"What is the blue bag, mate?"

"This one?" He points out. "It's a bag I want to donate."

"You want to donate a bag?" Liam laughs and Louis do it as well.

"Not the bag, the things inside it, you dolt." Liam takes his bag and he opens it quickly.

"Wanna donate clothes and... wait, this can't be happening..." Liam picks up a CD. "Is this Harry's album?"

"It is..." Louis makes a sad face. "My mum bought me two. Well, my mum had one when it was 2015 and I bought a new one. I told her I was going to donate it because I already open it."

"Oh, Louis, that's so sweet. I thought even if you had double things, you will keep them."

"I'm not that crazy..."

In reality, he wanted to have the two of them. His and his mum's. His mum's because it was from the past and it was the limited edition -which he didn't have- and it was a CD bought when Harry was still performing for everyone. He wanted his because he saved money for it. But well, he didn't expect his mum will show him his secret CD. 

"How are the Spanish classes going?"

"Well, they are quite good. The teacher is cool, I like him! I love his pronunciations."

"What?"

"Nothing. Spanish from Spain and Spanish from Latin America isn't the same. He is from Spain though."

"Oh, nice. Okay."

"Do you want to walk with me to the donation centre?"

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do." Liam walks with him. 

"I don't believe that, you always have something to do."

"Well, I was heading to my house to do some work..."

"You don't have to walk with me."

"It's okay, I can wait. Studies can wait for you."

Louis' heart melts. Liam is always such a good friend. He couldn't ask for one better. 

He met Liam two years from now. People say you can't be that close to people in such a short of time but Louis met a lot of people online who are what he lives for. His fam -how he likes to call his mutuals- is the best, at least for him.

Liam was dating a frat girl that time and Louis helped him throughout it. Liam was tired of that tiring and stupid girl, Louis felt it and made a move to help his friend.

"Hi, honey. May I help you?"

"Hi, miss. I read a while ago that you were a donating company for children and," He takes off his bag from his shoulder and puts it on the counter. "Here you are some clothes, some CD's and DVD's. There are a couple of teddy bears as well and some other toys." He feels his cheeks heat up, he knows his cheeks are crimson right now. 

"Oh, that's okay, darling." She smiles fondly. "Wait a moment." She takes out a pen and a notepad. "Give me your name, your age and your address please."

"Uhm, sure. I'm Louis Tomlinson, I'm seventeen and I live in 65th Silver Street."

"Ow, are you underage?" She frowns.

"Yeah... Any problem?"

"We can't take things from underage people."

"I'm eighteen, I can donate them if it's possible." Liam speaks out. Both of them look at him.

"Then it's okay. Name? Address too, please."

"Liam Payne, 8th Vaughan Ave." He tells quietly. His tone of voice is as sweet as him. Louis hands his bag in. 

"Thank you, the company will send you a letter in a few days." She smiles. She looks at Louis, "Thank you too."

Louis smiles and turns around with Liam, they start to walk and they chat about nonsense stuff, enjoying their company.  
Liam talks about this new pretty girl in their history classroom and Louis agrees. Although Louis is gay, he can see how beautiful some girls and women are. That girl is really pretty and she doesn't have make up on, that's a really good point.

"Why don't you get closer and talk to her? She seems genuinely nice." Louis points out, hitting Liam's shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, I have thought about it, I'm not going to lie but, what if she thinks I'm a total dick?" He frowns and bits his lip harshly.

Louis touches Liam's lip, he doesn't want his friend hurting himself with his teeth. 

"She won't. You're the nicest person in the world and you don't have any imperfections. Your looks and your personality are the best... you know it, Lima."

"I don't know, Louis."

"Come on! I will help you."

"Okay..."

"Yes!"

•••

"Louis, please, help me with your sister." His mum knocks at Louis' door. He is reading the official Harry Styles' biography for the umpteenth time in his whole life now.

"Wait, I'm finishing the chapter."

"Louis, stop it with the whole Harry Styles here, Harry Styles there. I'm tired of hearing that name. I expected if I drop his music and my fan life seventeen years ago, I wouldn't have to deal with some brat teen who is in love with someone I was in love with!" She shouts. 

Louis stands up, leaving his book on the window seat. He comes closer to his mum.

"So now I have to ask you permission to like someone? So what if he's thirty eight or one hundred years?!"

She sighs deeply.

Louis realises his mum has the dark circles under her eyes and he feels a bit guilty.

"I'm sorry." Both of them say at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Louis. I knew this stage of your life will come by, but I thought you would like some girlband and not an old trendy man and... well, yeah." She looks at the ground. "I really liked Harry. He was really talented, what a pity I don't know about him anymore, he doesn't have any social networks."

"I read in some online magazine that he was going to be an X-Factor judge." 

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's a rumour and it's not real but I'm excited because I would see him." Louis' eyes shines with such a sparkle that his mother melts.

"You know I would do everything in my hand, right?"

"I know it." Silence. "What happened with my sister?"

"Oh, she doesn't want to drink the milk and she loves it when you feed her." She closes her eyes. "I think I'm going to take a nap because I'm really tired from all the working. Can you help me?"

"Yes, yeah." He goes out of his room. "Where is Lottie?"

"Room." His mom goes to her bedroom and Louis sighs. 

Sometimes he argues a lot with his mum. The age gap isn't a lot and it's like you're fighting with your friend. Jay had Louis when she was nineteen by accident. He doesn't know his dad in person because his mum doesn't let him, she says he's a bad guy -at least in that time- and he doesn't deserve to know his son. At least she let him have his surname. Louis Tomlinson.

She was too young to raise a baby by herself without anyone who could help her. His grandmother didn't want to raise Louis and help his own daughter. Sometimes his granny sent them some money when they really need them but some years back, she was rather cruel towards her for having a baby at that age.

Louis would be mad too if his daughter or son had a baby when they were so young but his mum knew what she was getting into.

He loves his life right now. He has the best step-father ever and his mother takes care of him and her new born. 

"Hi, little devil." Louis coos his sister. The baby babbles and tries to grab Louis' hair. He doesn't let her and she pouts almost about to cry. "No, don't. Do you want some milk, cutie?" 

Louis tries to give his sister the milk bottle, she doesn't take it at first but Louis looks at her with those light blue eyes all wide open and she whimpers opening his mouth for receiving the teat.

"That's my good girl." 

The baby finishes her bottle and Louis makes her belch. He coos and cuddles her to sleep and then goes to her bedroom. He looks at the pink and girly room, all painted in a light pink and some lighter colours too. He sighs. He didn't have a proper "baby life" but he is more than happy that his sister can have it. It makes him a bit proud of his mum but that's a locked secret which is not coming to the light.

Louis kisses his sister's forehead and puts her in her cot with a smile on his lips. His sister is probably one of his favourite people on earth. 

He is seeing her growing up. He would like to raise her like a proper lady. At least that's what he wants to.

He comes out of the girly room and goes downstairs where his bag is full of sauna and pool stuff. 'Pool stuff'. 

He rushes to the kitchen and leaves a note saying he's heading to a new spa downtown- The Localization- and he would be here around quarter to four in the evening.

He locks his phone and opens WhatsApp and talks to some friends while he's making his way to the new spa. He sings quietly to the last of Harry's songs. The song gives him a lot of feels and goosebumps. The song talks about being young, carefree and living the life at 100% while you can.It gives him goosebumps because he could feel how sad Harry is right now when he doesn't have any of that anymore.

He doesn't have a carefree life, he is working -at least he is trying to get in X-Factor as a judge. He has obligations to do. He isn't young anymore. Well, he is nearly forty and people tend to say young is since you're a preteen to thirty five or so. Maybe looking young is what they mean. 

From his point of view, Harry Styles looks really young for his age. Anyone who doesn't know him could easily say he's around twenty four-five or even six.

He sighs when he's in front of the massive decorative door. It's really beautiful and he is quite dazed by it. He blinks twice and enters the new place, meeting a beautiful meeting room where a good looking man is looking and smiling at him.

"Hi!" He says loudly and happily.

Louis feels intimidated. His piercing green eyes make him shiver. 

"Uhm, hello." He says shyly. "I'm Louis." He lends him a hand. The receptionist shakes it. 

"Hi, I'm Coque. Welcome to Spales. Combination between Spa and Styles."

"Styles?" Louis' heart stops for a second, that kind of happens when you hear something that you're insanely obsessed with.

"Yeah, the owner is named Styles."

Louis bats his eyelashes, his brain still not processing the information.

"Oh, which is their name?"

"That's confidential but everyone knows him as Franz." Louis rolls his eyes. Yeah, how on earth this could be Harry's? He has better things to do and better places to build. "So... are you going to enter? Right now it's empty except for one common client, he's nice, don't worry."

"Yeah, of course." Louis takes out his wallet.

"Is this your first time here?" 

"It is."

"Then it's free. First time. You're new." He shrugs. "Company things, don't ask me."

"Okay..." Louis feels a bit insecure again. He's okay with being with people or without them but just him and one other person makes him somehow paranoid.

> I can shout for help, you prick! I could've slept peacefully without knowing that but okay. 


	2. Second chapter

"The time you should be out is..." Coque looks at the clock. "Half past four."

"Oh." Louis is surprised. This spa gives him more time.

"Normally we're fuller at the weekends, it's just Wednesday." Louis nods.

> I could've slept peacefully without knowing that but okay. <

Louis opens the door and walks through the corridor to the salon. It's quite big. He falls in love instantly. His mouth is wide open and he loves it.

It's bigger than the other site he is used to of going to. The door is clear glass and it has words on it "Spales Doncaster". At his left there are the bathrooms. One for women and one for men. They are a normal sized but for bathrooms they are pretty good. At least, the boys bathroom is good. In front of him, he can see a jacuzzi. A bit away, there was a really long pool. It's not for swimming and it seems to cover the chest of an average height person. There are bubbles everywhere and he doesn't want anything but to be there already. That waterfall is calling his name. There's a waterfall!

He is there for the sauna but he couldn't help but feel attracted to this amazing spa. He changes his clothes in the bathroom and locks his things in his locker like the other spa.

He looks around when he is walking. He sees two showers. One on his left, next to the Jacuzzi -which was hidden with a wall- and looks at it curious. The screen is tactile and water resistant so you can touch it and change the way you want the water to fall on you. On your head, legs, tummy, chest or all of them. Cold or warm. Or both of them. Sweet Jesus.

The other shower is simpler. It's just a cold shower for showering. That doesn't make Louis' heart beat faster.

He puts his towel on one of two deck chairs and he's quite hot. The water, may be, is warm.

And it's like Louis expected, it's really, really warm. But he doesn't want now be there. He's going to the sauna and then, after a heated up and sweaty body, he will immerse himself in the cold pool next to the hot one.

Hey, someone was suppose to be here with him, where is he?

Bah, maybe he's not here anymore.

He locks himself in the sauna and sits on the seat. He relaxes at the instant and closes his eyes.

After half an hour locked inside, he is all covered in sweet and looks forward to that cold little pool. He goes out of there and looks at his sides. Nobody is around. Better for him.

He goes inside the pool with a shiver and wets his brunette hair. He stays there for a bit until he hears someone go in the hot water pool. He opens his eyes and his hearts stammers.

Over there is Harry Styles.

Harry fucking Styles.

He looks at him infatuated with his mouth hanging a bit open. Harry frowns at Louis' face and he just wants to scream his name and run over there, kiss his cheeks thousands of times, hug him to death and tell him how much he loves him and his music. But no. Louis tries to calm down and carry on doing his things. Swallowing the big knot in his throat because of the fact Harry Styles is there with a yellow bathing costume is more than unbelievable. He bits his bottom lip admiring him but looks at the water as soon as Harry's eyes and his meet. He feels a bit insecure of his looks. He shivers at the coldness of the water and looks again at Harry who is intensely staring at him. Louis feels exposed somewhat.

He wants to talk to him so bad.

He gulps and doesn't stop looking at Harry who can't take his eyes out of him. Harry changes his pool, meaning coming into Louis' and he is directly eyeing Louis, who is now in front of him.

Louis is hyperventilating.

Harry grabs Louis by his hand and pulls him closer, slowly. Harry makes Louis to sit on his lap, his chest pressed against Harry's chest as well. He can't seem to stop this from happening, it's like he's powerless. Louis is really uncomfortable and looks everywhere. This is not happening! He doesn't want people to know he is gay. But he relaxes at the moment when he sees no one is there to judge him. Louis feels Harry's crotch on his arse and gulps.

"Hi, beautiful. I'm Harry."

"H-Hi." Louis stutters. Harry kisses his neck and Louis grabs Harry's arms that are wrapped around his figure. "Louis."

"You're so pretty, Louis. I've been looking at you the whole time you've been here."

Louis moans quietly. His voice is even deeper now than then. His voice is so perfect and sweet, it's making him go insane.

"I love your music." Louis speaks. He curses himself for saying that.

"Do you, now?" Harry laughs. "You seem too young for my music." Harry looks at him in the eyes. Louis feels truly incredible with him. Harry leans in and kisses Louis' lips with a gentle peck.

Louis is in heaven, he can swear it. He has his eyes closed and his breath in no control. Harry's warm body makes him feel good. The contrast between his cold body to Harry's is called perfection. This time, without opening his eyes he's the one who kisses the other one first. Louis has kissed people before but this is completely a new sensation. He is kissing his favourite singer and songwriter. He is kissing his crush, his inspiration.

Harry's tongue roams around his mouth and Louis doesn't have words to explain what he's feeling right now. Harry pushes Louis' body closer to his, feeling his hot boner close to his bum. Louis is snogging his crush and he can't think about any other thing.

They break apart, panting. Harry's body isn't as warm as before because of the cold pool but Louis can feel he is hot. He wants to kiss Harry again. And he does and Harry doesn't complain. "I want to fuck you so bad."

And that's when Louis gets away from him, widening his eyes.

"What?"

"I want to fuck you. Is that a problem?"

Louis can hear his heartbeat in his ears. He isn't quite sure about this. He doesn't want to rush things but come on, Harry Styles doesn't show up here and there and tells you he wants to fill your arse with his cock. He doesn't.

But Louis is a virgin though.

And he has dreamt about this so many times before that this seems like another one for him.

"I'm-I can't." He looks at Harry, praying that he won't get mad.

"Why can't you? Are you taken? Or straight?"

"No, no! I'm not taken. And no, well. I'm- I don't know."

"Oh, you're a closted gay."

"No, I'm-"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"In which year you have been born?"

"Uh..."

"How old are you, Louis?"

"Nineteen." Harry raises an eyebrow up. "Okay, I'm seventeen."

"What!? Are you underage?!" Harry lets go off Louis, growing deeply. "Oh my god, what I have done! I've kissed a seventeen year old!" He nearly cries.

"My birthday is in December..."

"No!" This time is Louis' turn to frown. He is being rejected by his favourite person in the world. Wow, that was a pang. He can't help let silent tears fill up his eyes. Harry- who is out of the pool now and with a towel around him- looks at Louis whose tear have escaped now and is looking at the water completely ashamed.

"Louis, I-"

"No, I get it."

Harry sighs.

"I'm going to call Coque and tell this is out of service."

Louis looks at him and when he is not in the room anymore he goes out of the pool with a towel around his body. His body is all covered, including his tummy. He doesn't want Harry to see it.

Louis starts to change before Harry could see him or come back there in time. He is a bit wet and his clothes stick to his body, he doesn't like that feeling either.

"Louis?" Harry calls him. He tries to escape but there is no way out. Harry gets closer to him when he sees him looking at the ground fidgeting. Harry thinks he's the cutest boy ever.

"Louis, look at me." He grabs Louis by his inner tights and puts him on the bathroom countertop.

Louis gasps.

"What are you doing?" Harry kisses him deeply cupping his face with his hand and Louis lets him kissing him sloppy.

"You're really beautiful, Louis. But I'm older, a way older than you."

"But I like you since I was born." Louis pleas. Harry laughs and caress his cheek.

"A bit exaggerated, don't ya think?"

"No, I'm not. My mother was an old fan of you and she was playing your music all the time and I grow on that!" Harry is perplexed. Louis looks at him with supplicant eyes and kisses him another time. "My mum is so tired of hearing about you or hearing music from all the time."

Harry smiles at him before hugging him.

"You're so young. This is illegal and I can go to jail..." Louis pecks Harry's neck and hugs him closer. "But you're so pretty too." Harry hugs him tightly and loves his smell. He is a mix between some air conditioner and cologne.

"I've been wanting to hug you." Harry pulls away from him and looks at his amazing blue eyes. "Can you see this?" Louis points his face, Harry frowns; he doesn't see anything.

"This is called fond."

Harry melts.

"Wanna go to my house?" Harry whispers on Louis' ear. He sweetly bites his earlobe which makes Louis moan quietly.

Louis can't think anything else but Harry's big hands on him and his hot breathe hitting against his neck. He thought about all of these things, but one thing is to think about it and another actually go through it.

Louis wants to say yes so badly but something tells him not to.

"I-I can't." Harry snorts and grabs Louis by his waist, pulling him closer, if that's even possible.

"It would be great, I promise."

"It's not that-eh, I told my mum I wasn't going to run late."

"You can call her." Harry kisses Louis again and Louis lets him. He feels like home in Harry's arms, like he's supposed to be there with him. He loves Harry so much.

Harry snogs Louis until they run out of air and they pull apart. Harry's eyes are shining and Louis' are filled with fond and admiration.

"Okay..." Harry smiles and Louis copies him. Louis pecks quickly on Harry's pink and full lips and tries to get out of Harry's embrace in order to go to his house as fast as possible.

Both of them go out of the spa, telling the officer to take the day off, which he gladly accepts.

Harry drives his car. It's an expensive car, Louis thinks. He doesn't know too much about car but he could tell which one is not cheap and which one is.

He has been singing for a lot of time, he still has money to afford this.

Louis is shivering. This is not a dream, this is the real life. He pinches his arm and no, he doesn't wake up. He is still in the car next to the famous Harry Styles. He sighs.

"What was that sigh for?" He loves the way Harry speaks. It's even deeper than before and he doesn't rush his words like he likes to spend time with the other person beside him.  
Louis doesn't know what to reply.

"It's nothing... I just, well, I've been waiting for this a lot of time."

"Have you?" He smiles.

"Yeah. My mum was a Sytler, you know? When I was born she still listened to your music and all that, she really liked you. I think I got used to the pop music you play and..." Louis shrugs. "I love your songs. I think most of them fit in my life."

"I'm glad to hear that, doll. Has your mother been to any concerts?"

"Yeah, one in Finland." Louis blushes hearing the name Harry just told him.

"Finland?" He finds himself asking.

"Yeah, it was cheaper there and there weren't more tickets to London Session so, yeah."

"Nice. I loved Finland. Helsinki was really nice. Fans over there were really sweet."

After a really long silence, Harry's hand touches Louis' thigh and he bites his lip. "I want you in my bed." Louis blushes even more. He didn't expect Harry would be this dirty.

"Which is your favourite position?"

Louis can't catch his breathe.

"I-I"

"Are you an active or a passive person? Because I like to be in control." Louis gulps. He starts to shake. "I will take that like I'm a passive. Tell me." Harry's hand squeezes Louis' thigh and it strikes Louis' crotch.

"I don't care."

"Don't you?" Harry smirks. "Then perfect." Harry stops the car. "We're here."  
Louis looks outside the window and he sees the ideal and perfect house he thought about Harry having. He isn't surprised -well, a bit- but he isn't at all. He expected this.

"It's great. I like it." He tells him.

"Yeah, I like living here too but sometimes I feel alone. I do have people working there who I love but..." He makes a face. "I would love to have a family. My dream was-"

"Having children. I know." Harry faces falls.

"I don't know what happened." He looks at Louis' eyes. "I was supposed to have a child with my ex but... well, I'm not going to talk about that anymore, they're not worth my time."

Louis feels a bit sad. He wants Harry to be happy. "I'm just going to say you, do whatever makes you happiest in the world because maybe you'll regret not doing it."

"Thank you, Harry. That was really sweet."

Harry takes Louis hand when they're inside the house and Louis is just petrified with all the luxury there. He thought that would be homely but he was wrong.

"Follow me, doll." Harry whispers. Louis glares at him and finds perfection. Harry is synonym of perfection.

He follows him while they're inside Harry's room. Harry looks at him hungrily, scanning all his body. He gets closer to him.

"You're so bloody fit and sexy." Harry grabs Louis bottom and squeezes it. Louis lets out a hot moan. "I want you so badly, Louis."

He closes his eyes, feeling Harry's crotch on his lower stomach. He touches Harry's back up and down while Harry sucks on his neck, creating a love-bite. Louis always said he didn't like love-bites because that's a disgusting and a disrespectful thing but he just can't pull Harry off of him. He even thinks the other way around; a love-bite is something intimate with your partner and that shows to the world you belong to someone. He fancies Harry's lips around his neck- That makes him shiver.

"So hot."

Harry licks Louis' love-bite and goes to Louis' prominent collarbones. Louis hums.

Louis kisses Harry happily and letting loose for Harry to take all the control over him. He finds he loves being controlled by him and being touched by his big and hot hands.  
Harry takes Louis' t-shirt out and so does his. Louis stares at his old tattoos on his skin. They still look great on him. Louis gets on his tiptoes and licks the swallow tattoos. Harry groans. Louis tongue feels so hot and good on him. He can't help but think how good it can be on other places.  
Harry takes Louis' trousers off of him and Louis blushes. He was never nude before in front of someone.  
Harry pulls him over the mattress on his bed beneath him. He kisses him deeper and his tongue plays with Louis'. Louis moves his hips, searching for contact.

"Ah."

"Stop teasing me." Harry speaks out loud. Louis giggles and Harry kisses him on the lips. "You're such a cutie. How can you be even real?"  
Harry starts to kiss all of Louis upper body until he is on Louis boxers. He slowly takes it off but Louis grabs his hand before he could.

"I'm-"

"Don't you wanna?"

"I do but-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

Louis sighs and gulps. He moans when his cock springs free and hits his lower stomach. Harry stands up and looks at Louis body. "You're so perfect, for god's sake."

He opens the drawer and takes out a bottle of lube, a condom and a gum.

"What is the gum for, Harry?"

"You'll see, babe."

Harry takes his own pants out and his boxers too. He was dying to do this.

He opens the gum and chews it.

"Is it fresh mint?"

"It is."

"Is it because of the breath? I don't care if you-Oh god."

Louis arcs his back and moans really loud. He gasps when he feels Harry's lips around his cock. Of course he jerked off before but this is not even a quarter of that.

He rolls his eyes and moans again. Harry is licking all his length and he feels his cock tinge with coolness because the mint. Harry blows his cock and Louis moans again, letting out soft 'ah'. When Harry blew his cock the mint made his cock felt refreshing.

"Where did you learn that? Oh gosh." Harry turns him over and Louis' back is facing him.

"Let's say I lived a lot, alright?"

Louis feels a bit of jealously. He doesn't have to, but it's natural on him.

"Do you like the doggy style, doll?"

"I don't know?" Harry frowns.

"Have you ever tried the doggy-style?"

"No..." Harry sighs. He caress Louis' back.

"And riding someone?"

"Neither."

"Vanilla?"

"No... Sorry."

"Lord, forgive me. Are you a virgin?" Harry snaps. "I-I. How did you not tell me?!"

"I tried to but you kept cutting me off!" Louis turns around.

"It's okay." Harry sighs and kisses Louis lips with love. "I will go slow, okay?"

"Y-yeah." He turns around again and sighs. "Sorry."

"It's nothing. I thought- nah, it's okay. Are you sure about this?"

"I wanted to do it with someone special... and you're special for me."

"Special to me."

"Huh?"

"To, not for."

"Oh." Louis blushes.

Harry kisses his back while he covers his finger with lube. He plays with Louis' rim and wets him before intruding a finger.

"You okay?" Louis nods.

He inserts another finger and scissors him. Louis mouth is hanging open. He never fingered himself before.

"Stop." Louis whines.

Harry sighs and waits for him. He doesn't move an inch or makes any movement, he just kisses Louis' bottom and licks his right cheek.

"Continue..." Harry puts more lube on his fingers and tries it again. He inserts the third one and Louis weeps.

Harry takes out his fingers.

"I'm not going to do this. You can't handle it."

"No, no, please." Louis turns around and looks in Harry's eyes.

He can see the tears on Louis' cheeks and he kisses them away. "I don't want you on pain, I'm sorry."

"I can take it, I promise. This is my first time, please, just be careful." He pleads.

"Okay..." Harry kisses Louis lips and he feels in Neverland. He loves this so much.

Harry throws a lot of lube on his dick and lines up. "At first it's going to hurt but I promise that it won't last."

Louis nods.

"You're driving me round the bend, doll." Harry puts his condom on.

He starts to go inside him carefully while Louis tries to keep his moans and groans in by biting his lip. He can do it. He is giving his virginity to the love of his life.

When Harry is fully inside him, he lets out a sob. Harry hugs him and tells him sweet nothings. He kisses his back, his neck, his hair everything he can reach out. He waits until  
Louis moves by himself and moans. But it's not a painful one, it's a pleasure one.

Harry starts to thrust into him slowly, making Louis beg for more. He does as told and goes a bit faster than before. And Louis is totally a mess.

He loves it. He loves being wrecked by Harry.

Louis comes in no more than fifteen minutes and Harry takes a bit longer to come. He thrust Louis rapidly and deep to come hard inside him -well, the condom. He pulls out after  
a few seconds of catching his breath. He rolls the condom off and ties it before throwing it in the trash bin.

"You were so great, Louis." He ends up saying. He lays on the bed with Louis' arms around his torso, head on his chest.

"You were deffo the best one."

"The one and only." He smiles. Harry's heart beats faster. "I want you to be mine."

"I'll be all yours."


End file.
